


下次见

by yanrano617



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrano617/pseuds/yanrano617
Summary: 私设退役后的yt，已在一起。没有一句话是真的。文中的单人照和灵感来自天天的微博故事，或者是我的老福特封面羽生的拍照姿势和衣服可以参考下我老福特头像。如果能接受，走↓





	下次见

“妈妈，你过来帮我看下这套衣服好看吗？”从厨房做饭的由美妈妈闻声探出头，刚好碰上工作回来的纱绫姐姐，母女互相点头招呼后，姐姐坐在他身边，看着忙着试衣服的羽生，跟母亲交换下眼神：他突然试衣服干嘛？由美妈妈摇摇头表示自己不清楚，她试探开口：“你试衣服要去哪呀？”羽生沉浸在找衣服里，头也不抬地回答道：“我要去逛街。”母女对视一眼，都从彼此眼里看出八卦的火花，毕竟羽生可是“冰上小仙男，冰下土蘑菇”突然试衣服，休息时间不是睡觉就是玩游戏，竟然要逛街…这时羽生有点沮丧的声音传来：“妈妈姐姐你帮我选啊，我不知道穿什么。”姐姐看了衣柜，思索一下拿出了一条裤子，和一条挺有设计感的条纹衬衫，把羽生推到镜子前，比划了下，对他说就这套。羽生换好在镜子前打理发型和鞋子时，姐姐开口试探：“需要妈妈陪你去逛街吗？”羽生沉浸在选鞋的纠结中回答姐姐：“不了，天天来日本了，我要陪他逛街。”母女明白了，是要陪男朋友逛街啊。由美妈妈开口：“天天都来日本了，应该请到家里做客。”羽生打理好发型和鞋子，准备出门：“天天是来参加中日花滑交流的。住在酒店会方便点…我要迟到了先走了”没说完便冲出门。

赶到约定地点时，离约好的时间还剩十分钟。羽生借着旁边商家玻璃墙的反光照了照，嗯！还是完美的羽生。回头就看到天天刚好过来，脸上微笑着打招呼，心里却炸开了：“哇！我男朋友怎么能这么帅！！！这腿，这比例！！我死了！”“羽生，羽生…”天天看着羽生的笑容，还是小仙男，但怎么感觉怪怪的，忍不住出声叫他。羽生回过神来，极力控制着脸上的痴汉笑“没事，发呆了而已，走吧我们去逛街。”一路上虽然他们口罩遮面，但是常年做运动员挺拔的身姿在人群中很是突出，再加上气质出众，吸引了很多路人纷纷侧目。他们说着笑着来到新宿的西宿区，羽生怕天天饿着，去了美食街，品尝日本的美食。又到了百货公司，互相为对方挑衣服。逛街累了，买了电影票，一起去看恐怖片，因为害怕握在一起的手。出来将近深夜，羽生知道天天必须要坐末班地铁回到酒店，先蹭着天天的手机拍了合照，突然想给天天拍张照。他听说很多中国情侣都给另一半拍照。天天拗不过只好让他拍，以为他不会拍的，结果拍完一看成品，哇！拍得很棒啊！最后天天回去前，羽生抱住他在耳边说：“你明天就要回中国了，记得想我。”

回到家，妈妈和姐姐都睡了，洗完澡躺在床上看着天天在社交软件上发来的照片，要是下次天天能来家里玩就好了。想着就把字发出去都没发觉，困意上来，握着手机睡着了。

第二天，羽生作为日冰协的代表在机场送中国代表登机，突然天天靠近羽生，小声说“好呀！下次见了！”羽生愣了一下，反应过来，但碍于现场的摄像机，只能面带笑容伸出手和天天握手：“下次见！”

嗯！下次见！


End file.
